


in every world i want you with me

by manusinistra



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, this is me trying to organize random stuff from twitter, way too many things to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manusinistra/pseuds/manusinistra
Summary: Loona drabble collection.





	1. yveseul

**Author's Note:**

> All these were prompted on twt. Here for organization/readability. Might develop one or two into a full fic, so let me know if you have favorites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: haseul trying to give signs to an oblivious yves

Haseul is acting weird.

It starts small: she sits next to Yves when they all go out to dinner. 

That may not sound like much, but there’s a reason that, when Jinsoul forced them all to do paper plate superlatives last year, she and Haseul got “most likely not to know each other’s last names.” In a friend group of twelve some people are bound to be closer than others, and she and Haseul are very much the others.

(It’s not that Yves dislikes Haseul, for the record. Dislike would be easier to deal with.)

So Yves raises an eyebrow when Haseul slides into the chair beside hers even though most of them are still empty. But she lets it go, because what is she going to do, demand the reasoning behind Haseul’s choice in seats?

“What are you going to get,” Haseul says, leaning in close so that she can peer at Yves’ menu.

Their arms brush together. Yves shivers.

“Probably the same thing I always get.”

“Not into trying something new?”

That’s just a question – normal, situation-appropriate small talk – but for some reason it rings with implication. 

That can’t be right, though. What on earth could Haseul be implying.

When their meals come, Haseul offers Yves some of hers, holding out a hunk of meat on her chopsticks. Yves is clumsy in taking it, and then Haseul wipes sauce off Yves’ lip with her thumb.

Yves jerks back, sirens blaring inside her mind. 

Haseul pouts. 

“Hey, why the reaction? I wouldn’t mind if you did that to me. I wouldn’t mind if you did a lot of things.”

Her gaze slides down to Yves’ lips, and Yves starts shaking. 

“Are you making fun of me?”

“What? How? Yves, I’ve been trying to get you to notice that I like you all night and-”

Yves kisses her. Really goes for it, cradling Haseul’s head in her hands and ending with a bite to her lip. 

“Sorry,” Yves says when she pulls back, glancing around at the ten shocked faces that will definitely demand explanations. 

“Don’t be.”

Haseul ignores them all, pulling Yves into another kiss.


	2. 2jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 2jin bed sharing

“Hey, sleepyhead. The movie’s over.”

“Ok,” Heejin says, not bothering to open her eyes.

“That means it’s time for you to go back to your bed.”

“But I like this one.”

Heejin curls tighter around Hyunjin’s pillow, like she’s bracing against an enforced separation. Hyunjin starts to smile, then stops because no. This is her roommate being annoying, cutting into her precious sleep time. She’s not supposed to find it cute. 

“And why is that?”

“It’s more comfortable.”

Hyunjin doesn’t point out that her bed is the exact same university issue mattress as Heejin’s, sitting ten feet away on the other side of the room. They even bought matching bedspreads at the beginning of the year, so there’s literally nothing to distinguish the beds.

Except the fact that Hyunjin is in this one.

“You’re not going to leave, are you.”

“Nope.”

Heejin takes a long time to finish the word, sliding further into sleep with each passing second.

Hyunjin could move her, of course. Pretty easily, since Heejin weighs nothing.

She doesn’t. Though the bed is tiny and uncomfortable with more than one person, though she’ll definitely wake up tomorrow with a cramp in her neck – all that is worth it for the way Heejin burrows into her, body warmer than any blanket.


	3. lipseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I told you about my crush, it's time to tell me about yours"

Lip has a lot to say about the cute, bubbly girl in her dance class. 

Haseul listens with a smile because she’s Lip’s friend, and most of the time that’s enough. If her expression strains around the edges, Lip is too infatuated to notice. 

“Have you talked to her yet,” Haseul forces herself to ask, even though each new piece of information (that the girl is an enthusiastic dancer if not a great one, that she has the brightest grin Lip’s ever seen) feels like fingers digging into an unhealed bruise. 

Why not pick at a something until it bleeds. 

After an excruciating hour, Lip runs out of things to say.

“Do you think I have a shot?”

“Oh, of course you do. Who wouldn’t like you?”

Lip’s smile is bashful, and Haseul can pretend for a second that it’s just the two of them. That it’s her compliment bringing a blush to Lip’s cheeks, not the imagined other girl monopolizing Lip’s mind and heart.

“Anyway, that’s enough about me. Who have you got your eye on these days?”

“Oh, you know. I’m not focused on my love life right now.”

Something about that gives her away, because Lip’s eyes light up. Fear coils in Haseul’s stomach.

“But there’s someone, isn’t there. Do I know her?”

“You do,” Haseul says, treading the miserable line between self-exposure and outright lie.

“Is it Vivi?”

Haseul shakes her head.

“Yves?”

Another shake.

“Jinsoul?”

Lip sounds dubious now, which is fair because Haseul doesn’t even remember the last time she and Jinsoul spoke one-on-one. But they’re quickly running through all the friends they have in common, and if Haseul doesn’t do something soon Lip’s going to figure her out.

“You got it right the first time. It’s Vivi.”

“But you said-”

“It can be hard. Admitting something.”


	4. viseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: soft domestic viseul and baby yeojin

Vivi snaps awake to the sound of crying.

“She’s going again,” Haseul says, unnecessarily. 

“Whose turn is it?”

Vivi honestly has no idea, the past three months a haze of not enough sleep and oh-god-why-are-you-crying. From the way Haseul squints at her through the shadowy darkness, her memory isn’t working either.

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

Haseul throws paper. Vivi throws scissors, but is too tired even to gloat.

“Why did we decide to procreate,” Haseul grumbles as she hauls herself out of bed.

As she shuffles down the hall into Yeojin’s room, the baby monitor picks up her voice and sends it back to Vivi, fondness crossed with exasperation. 

“Such a rude kid, waking us up at four in the morning. Where did you get such bad manners. I’m sure we taught you better.” 

Haseul’s words disappear into a yawn, and when her voice returns she’s singing softly. 

Vivi closes her eyes, lets Haseul lull her toward sleep along with Yeojin. When Haseul comes back, she doesn’t even try to make it to her usual spot, collapsing instead on top of Vivi. 

“How was she?” Vivi says, shifting Haseul over an inch so she can breathe.

“Annoying. But still perfect. Just like you.”


	5. viseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: viseul + hyunvi bike date

“Vivi and Hyunjin make a cute pair.”

Chuu doesn’t mean anything by the comment. It’s tossed out casually, without thinking, because it’s the kind of thing you shouldn’t have to think about. 

Haseul can admit that she’s right. Vivi and Hyunjin are indeed cute riding off together on rented bicycles, a picnic lunch carried between them. 

Who could possibly object to that.

Not Haseul, that’s for sure. 

If she’s clenching her banana milk a little too hard, it’s only that she’s surprised Vivi picked Hyunjin over her for a cute bike date. Vivi had been talking about it all week – where they might go, what they might bring – and Haseul assumed she’d be the one invited. She and Vivi tend to do that sort of thing together.

It’s completely fine, though. Vivi can do whatever she wants, with whoever she wants. It’s healthy, really, to spend time with other friends.

So Haseul keeps telling herself the whole afternoon, as the hours creep by with unaccustomed slowness. She tries to work on a song but makes no progress, too distracted with wondering what’s taking them so long. What they could possibly be getting up to. 

When the front door finally opens, Vivi and Hyunjin are laughing together, silhouetted against the evening light. 

They do look cute. Haseul can admit it. 

But her hands clench involuntarily, and when she comes back to herself the half-finished lyrics (inspired by Vivi) are a crumpled, unreadable mess.


	6. jinseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: flight attendant jinsoul + opera singer haseul

The first time Haseul flies with them, Jinsoul doesn’t recognize her.

She has the look of a celebrity – perfect skin, perfect hair, clothes that imply money and status without trying too hard. It’s a stark contrast to the businessmen filling out the rest of first class, and Jinsoul is sure to pay her extra attention.

(Jinsoul is nice to everyone, she’s just even nicer to maybe-famous people. It’s out of self-preservation, really: you never know when a pretty, put together woman will have an army of rabid Twitter followers just waiting to ruin the life of whatever ingrate insults their queen.)

“Can I get you another drink? An extra blanket?”

“You’re awfully accommodating.”

“It’s my job.” Haseul smiles, and it’s so bright and polished that Jinsoul decides she must be famous. Takes a calculated risk: “Besides, I’m a fan.”

Haseul looks more surprised than gratified.

“You know who I am?”

“Of course.”

(Of course not. Jinsoul has the feeling she’s made a mistake, but she’s committed now so what can you do.)

“What’s your favorite, of the shows I’ve been in?”

“Um. _The Lion King_?”

Haseul has a beautiful laugh. It’d be even nicer if it wasn’t at Jinsoul’s expense.

After they land, Jinsoul finds a note in Haseul’s seat along with two tickets to _La traviata_. 

“I’m pretty good,” it says. “Come see the show and I’ll make you a fan for real.”


	7. hyewon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a heist

Olivia rappels down from the air duct, twisting mid-air to avoid detection. Once she’s on the ground, she shoots a dart at the control panel over by the door. The dart is her own design, with inbuilt tech that overrides the system’s security and delivers a shutdown command.

The angry red beams separating Olivia from her prize blink off all at once.

She wants to do a victory dance, because she wasn’t sure that would work. She’s almost a real spy now though, one successful mission standing between her and graduation from the academy, so she holds it in. 

Real spies don’t dance before they finish the job.

“Ok,” Yves says through the mic in her ear. “You know what to do now, just don’t get distracted.”

Olivia gets to work cutting through the glass when the door swings open. Yves didn’t notify her of any incoming hostiles, which can only mean one thing.

“Hi,” says a familiar voice, and Olivia freezes.

“Gowon.”

“Can I have that?”

“I need to pass stealth.”

“I need to pass, too.” Gowon crosses the room, coming to hover at Olivia’s shoulder. “And really, what’s stealthier than taking advantage of someone else doing all the work?”

Olivia makes the mistake of looking at her. Gowon’s eyes are big and round, a mix of pleading and promising. Olivia knows she shouldn’t believe them, but. There’s a reason she’s not a real spy yet.

“Don’t you dare,” Yves hisses unheeded in the background.

In the end, Gowon gets the prize. 

Olivia gets a date. She can always take stealth again next year.


	8. chuulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: haunted house

Like so many things, the haunted house is Chuu’s idea. 

They’re at the fair, having a good time, when Chuu’s eyes catch on a (terrible) poster advertising _Haseul’s House of Horrors_.

“No,” Lip says, hoping to divert her. 

“But Lippie.”

“I said no. The blood on that sign is clearly ketchup, come on.”

“All the more reason to support them! If we go maybe they'll get popular and have enough money to do it better next year.”

Lip squeezes her eyes shut. Reminds herself how much better life is since she and Chuu got together, how stupid it would be to go back to single and broody over a haunted house.

“Fine. But we’re only staying 5 minutes.”

Chuu squeals like she didn’t hear the second part, tugging Lip into a doorway strewn with spider webs.

Lip’s skin crawls at the first whispery touch, and though she slaps the web off the feel of it lingers.

She hates haunted houses. Movies are fine, scary stories don’t keep her up at night, but if you put her in a place where nightmares get to physically touch for some reason she just can’t deal.

It doesn’t help that Chuu darts ahead, stranding her alone in a hall of mirrors. Her own distorted face leers from every direction, and when she can’t find the way to the next room her simmering dread turns to full blown panic. 

After a minute of frantic searching, she pries apart two mirrors and shoves herself through.

To where Chuu is…befriending a zombie?

“How do you get your makeup like that? It’s so convincingly green!”

“Chuu,” Lip says, trying and failing to regulate her breathing. “Can we go. Please.”

Chuu is about to scold her for interrupting, but it turns to concern when she sees the state Lip’s in.

They make it out in under a minute.

“Are you ok,” Chuu says. “What can I do?”

Lip looks up through her lashes.

“Maybe there’s one thing.”

When Chuu kisses her against the exit door, Lip decides maybe this haunted house isn’t so bad.


	9. yveseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: coffee shop au in which haseul misspells yves' name and yves retaliates by ordering complicated drinks

Yves has a weird name. 

She knows this. It’s fine most of the time, escalating into medium-grade annoying in certain situations. 

For example: coffee shops that write your name on the cup. For the first three years of college, she patronized the same mediocre café for her daily shot of caffeine because she couldn’t bear to train a second set of baristas through “you pronounce it like ‘Eve’ but there’s a y and an s.”

But then she lands an internship across town, and the hour of sleep she’d lose to transit finally breaks her of her usual.

There’s a coffee shop a block from the office; walking through the doors she decides it’ll work. 

It’s busy but not crowded, the coffee smells good, and the girl working the register is pretty. Not that Yves is shallow enough for that to be make-or-break, but still she can appreciate a good view. 

“What can I get for you,” the girl says with a smile. Her nametag reads Haseul, and Yves loses a second to being jealous of the name (so simple, so sensical, so hard to misspell). 

“Medium latte to go.”

“Name?”

There’s no one in line behind Yves, so she goes through her full spiel. Haseul listens attentively, assures Yves she’ll spell the name correctly.

“It must be annoying,” Haseul says. “For people to always get it wrong.”

When Yves gets her coffee, the cup reads E-V-E. She thinks about letting it go, but Haseul is watching like she waiting for something so Yves turns back to the counter with narrowed eyes.

“You didn’t quite get it right. My name.”

“How embarrassing!” Haseul grins. “Won’t happen again, I promise.”

Only it does. Every time after that, Haseul breaks out a new variation on Yves’ name.

V. Sevy. Vespa. Eevee. 

“Am I a Pokémon,” Yves says at the last one. 

“Maybe. Are you going to evolve into something interesting?”

Yves can’t let that go unchallenged, so her latte gets more involved. After a few weeks, her order is so long she has to practice it at home in the mirror, full of substitutions and flavorings and extra shots. 

Haseul gamely tackles whatever Yves throws at her, and finally Yves admits they’re headed for mutually assured destruction.

“Look, I’m tired of this and you have to be too. I can’t even swallow down this obscene concoction so I can’t imagine you enjoy making it.”

“Well. No. I almost burned my hand trying to froth your hemp milk.”

“So, truce? I can make up a new name for you to call me if that would be easier.”

“How about I call you mine?” Haseul says, and then they stare at each other for a long moment. “Ok, sorry, that sounded better in my head. I was trying to get your attention, with the name stuff. And then I got too into it to stop, but um. I will now.”

Yves blinks. Decides Haseul is cute enough to counterbalance possible insanity.

“Give me your phone.”

“…for you to throw at me?”

“No, for my number. Clearly I can’t trust you to enter the name yourself.”


	10. yveseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: olivia being haseul's child and yves being her girlfriend of a few months who olivia is jealous of

A month into dating, Haseul gets serious all of a sudden.

“There’s something I have to tell you,” she says, and Yves’ heart sinks.

Things have been going well between them – really, really well – but from Haseul’s expression this is about to be dealbreaker-y. 

“I have a husband in Canada,” maybe. “I have stage 3 cancer.” “I’ve decided I’m actually straight.” 

Yves is so busy imagining apocalyptic scenarios that she almost misses Haseul saying:

“I have a kid. And I like you but I love her, so if that’s going to be a problem we should stop now.”

“What? No, kids are great. What’s her name? Can I see a picture?”

Haseul’s eyes light up, and Yves’ heart does that fluttery thing it’s started to whenever Haseul looks especially happy.

Yves means it – she loves kids, and kids loves her. Haseul having one of her own is a bonus, if anything.

She thinks that right up until she meets Olivia.

Instead of the smiling girl from Haseul’s pictures, Yves faces sullen, accusing eyes.

“Why are you trying to take my mom away,” Olivia says as soon as Haseul goes to fix a snack. “You can’t have her. She’s mine.”

Yves does a quick recalibration. She’s still searching for the right response (it’s definitely not “watch me,” which popped into her head first) when Haseul reappears with cheese and crackers.

“Everything ok in here?” 

“Of course,” Yves says. “We’re bonding.”

They’re not, and they don’t. Olivia sulks the rest of the evening, and the next time Haseul and Yves go out the babysitter calls to say Olivia is begging for her mom to come home.

“Sorry about this,” Haseul says. “Rain check?”

Yves has visions of more cancelled dates, an extended cold war with her girlfriend’s child.

“How about I come with you? Maybe I can help Olivia feel better.”

As Haseul is making Olivia’s favorite soup, Yves squares her shoulders and heads for Olivia’s room.

“Look, you don’t have to like me. But I want you to know that I’ll never come between you and your mom. I just want to try to help you make her happy.”

Olivia narrows her eyes, considering.

“Trial period. Two months.”

(Later, Olivia tells Yves she passes. Barely.)


	11. lipseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: beauty and the beast

The beast is nothing like Haseul expects. 

She grew up with stories of it, all rage and destruction, the kind meant to scare children from straying past the town line. _Beware the beast _whispered through the square in a constant refrain, a devil passed from mouth to mouth.__

__But no one actually saw the creature itself – its terrible deeds all came third or fourth hand. So, as Haseul grew older, she started to wonder whether the beast was nothing but stories, a nightmare dissipating with the break of dawn._ _

__Then one day, deep in the forest, a foreboding stone castle materializes before her. She knows it from those same stories, the legendary lair of the beast._ _

__She should run in the opposite direction, but a frisson of excitement slides along her skin._ _

__She’s always been a little too curious for her own good. Besides, she knows what it’s like to have stories impress a shape on you: there are plenty about her as well, the girl who’d rather take to the forest than marry a man._ _

__She knocks on the front door. Then the beast is standing before her, no mere tale: she can feel its breath, the heat bleeding out from a massive, feather tipped body._ _

__“Can I stay the night?” she says._ _

__The beast blinks at her, then takes a step back, opening the castle to her._ _

__She stays for more than a night. The beast, she finds, is gruff but not unkind. (The only time she sees a hint of that famous anger is when she forgets to clean up after herself.)_ _

__The beast is nothing like Haseul expects, and on the day of an eclipse she gets one more surprise._ _

__In the beast’s chair she finds a beautiful blonde girl, no older than her._ _

__If the stories only knew._ _


	12. hyerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school au + delinquent choerry

About once a month, Olivia skips school to hang out with Gowon. She’s careful about it: never on days that there’s a test, never when someone’s likely to notice her absence. 

Not that people notice her much these days. Since Yves and Chuu graduated and Gowon dropped out, Olivia’s friend circle is down to one. 

Counting herself.

“Stop moping,” Gowon says. 

They’re both sitting on swings in a deserted playground, and Gowon twirls hers around in gleeful circles. Clearly she’s someone to be taking advice from. 

“I didn’t even say anything.”

“Tell me you weren’t brooding about how alone you are. How we all abandoned you.”

Olivia kicks at the dirt beneath her own swing.

“Well. You kind of did.”

“Olivia.”

Olivia stares at the ground, ignoring the plea in Gowon’s voice. She’s spared the ordeal of a Talk about her Feelings when another person shows up.

“Howdy!” says an overly bright voice, and Olivia looks up to see Choerry. Her least favorite classmate.

(To be fair, Choerry’s never done anything to earn dislike. She just seems so happy all the time: happy to be at school, happy to talk to people, happy to exist in the world in general. Olivia takes offense to that.)

Gowon smiles like Choerry is a welcome development. Which is weird, since they met in the park because Gowon’s dealer is supposed to show up.

“Your usual?” Choerry says.

Gowon nods, and then they’re exchanging money and goods with a practiced slip of hands.

Olivia can only stare. Eventually Choerry notices the staring, tilts her head like she’s waiting for a comment.

“Are you going to rat me out for skipping?” is what comes out of Olivia’s mouth. 

“Only if you do me! I’m here too, and my reasons are way worse.” Choerry smiles again – although she never really stopped, so it’s more like her smile stretches out at the edges. “Are you coming to school tomorrow, Olivia?”

“Uh. I think so.”

“Great! Sit with me at lunch.”

Faced with the full force of Choerry’s cheerfulness, Olivia can’t say anything but yes.


	13. vives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: they both have strong online presences and yves sends a hate DM to vivi out of nowhere

Vivi isn’t the problem. 

Yves has nothing against her, really. She’s an excellent model, knows her angles and walks with authority, and the few times they’ve met at industry parties she’s been polite if a little quiet. 

The problem is Chanel dropping Yves for Vivi with a whole year left on her contract.

It’s not a career-ender, by any means. Yves is established enough that there will be more interest, but this was the gig that was supposed to launch her. Take her from hustling to make rent to living in a luxury penthouse, because once you’re the face of a top tier brand the struggle is supposed to be over. 

Only Chanel likes Vivi’s face better than hers.

Yves would like to yell at someone about it, but she can’t exactly rant at a company who might employ her again so she settles for hate stalking Vivi through social media. While she drinks her way through two very expensive bottles of champagne, because it’s not like she’ll be able to afford them again anytime soon.

She pulls up all Vivi’s accounts, clicks through picture after picture. 

Vivi smiling candidly for a friend. Vivi looking off into the distance, wistful and longing. Vivi staring straight into the camera, eyes burning with intensity.

That last one does something to Yves, and she forgets to move on to the next image.

Vivi is really pretty, compelling in a way that sneaks up on you.

And now Yves is angry again, because screw this girl for stealing Yves’ account and then being so gorgeous Yves can’t even hate her in peace. 

She opens a DM, types out every bitter, unjustified thought she’s ever had about Vivi. Is too drunk to realize she hits send rather than delete.

The next morning, Yves wakes up to a reply from Vivi:

_I’ve always respected you for your professionalism and integrity. Guess I was wrong._

And Vivi has blocked her on every possible platform. 

Oh no, Yves thinks. This is bad.

She can’t afford to be both out of a job and labeled as petty in the press, so she starts planning damage control. Ignores the voice in her head that says maybe there are other, less professional reasons she wants to make this right.

She searches through her contacts, makes a call. 

“Haseul? I need a favor. You’re still friends with Vivi, right?”


	14. lipsoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: no angst

Sometimes people ask Jinsoul if she and Lip are ok.

It comes from friends, mostly, well-meaning comments about how “you two seem distant, you’re not having problems are you?”

On some level, it’s fair. She and Lip aren’t the world’s most demonstrative couple, and she gets how things might look weird from the outside. At parties she can lose track of Lip for hours at a time, and when one of them has to travel for work they talk every few days rather than every second.

She gets it, but at the same time people have no idea what they’re talking about.

Jinsoul’s been a little overwhelmed by every other relationship she’s been in. There’s too much talking, too many feelings, too many expectations other people have put on her. She chafes under intense attention, so for a while she wondered if dating just wasn’t for her. 

Then she got together with Lip, and she realized a relationship didn’t have to look like that.

There’s a quiet comfort to the two of them being together. They just fit, so they don’t have to be extra about it. Still, though, Jinsoul never doubts how much Lip cares. 

For example, three days into one of Lip’s business trips, Jinsoul finds a note stuck to the vitamins.

“If you’re reading this you’ve probably already skipped a few days and you're thinking about taking a bunch to make up for it. It doesn’t work like that. Please don’t OD on vitamins.”

There’s a heart and Lip’s initials, and it might sound gruff to someone else but it’s exactly what Jinsoul needs: proof that Lip knows her to the core, and will always find a way to remind her.


	15. chuuseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: public enemies, private lovers

When the interviewer’s expression turns smug, Chuu knows what’s coming next.

“Any comment about Haseul? She just broke your record for first week sales by a female artist.”

“It’s great to have competition. Brings out the best in both of us.” Her publicist would want her to stop there, but Chuu hasn’t gotten this far listening to directions. She smiles big and bright, in the way that lets her get away with anything. “She’s overcome so much, finding success with a voice like that.” 

“Like that?” 

Chuu thinks about going easy. But then she remembers Haseul’s last press conference, when Haseul said Chuu’s current song is great if you like hearing someone scream at the top of their lungs for four minutes. 

“Oh, you know. Airy, weak. She’s an inspiration to underpowered vocalists everywhere.” 

;;

“So I’m underpowered, hmm.”

Haseul shoves Chuu against the wall of her apartment, pressing the advantage with her whole body. She pins Chuu’s hands above her head, which shouldn’t work since Haseul is shorter. Like with so many things, though, the force of Haseul’s commitment carries her through. 

“But I called you an inspiration.”

Chuu makes sure she sounds petulant, because that always gets a fun reaction. Sure enough, Haseul crushes their mouths together, and a minute later she’s doing a thing with her tongue that has Chuu whimpering. 

Later, when they’re collapsed exhausted and sweaty in Haseul’s bed, Chuu remembers to say:

“By the way, congratulations. The album is really good.”


	16. lipvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: neighbors

Lip hates change. 

She knows this is a losing position. Life will never stay exactly the same, and she doesn’t even want it to: leaving her hometown for college was a good decision, and moving to this city for a new job probably will be, too. 

She just wishes she could fast forward through the transition period, into a time when her apartment isn’t a mess of half-unpacked boxes and she’s met people beyond the dude next door who stares creepily at her chest. 

The worst thing, though, is the windows. 

She’s in a trendy neighborhood, so while her apartment has big picture windows they look directly into other people’s homes and lives. 

Way to promote peeping toms, she thinks, hurrying to close the blinds on all of them. But as she’s fiddling with the one by her couch she sees a rainbow sticker in the window across from hers. 

Ok. Maybe this city isn’t too bad. 

In a burst of inspiration, she finds the tiny rainbow flag Chuu got for her (“look, it’s so small! you can be out but not loud!”). Tapes it to her own window, because maybe enforced urban intimacy can make her a queer friend. 

As Lip starts work, looking over at her neighbor’s rainbow becomes a morning ritual, a nice reminder that she’s not alone. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise when one day she sees the neighbor herself – a pretty redhead, dressed in clothes that cost more than Lip makes in a month – but it startles her nonetheless. She goes from startled to panicked when the woman catches her gaze, points to Lip’s rainbow and then gives a smiley thumbs up.

Lip drops her coffee. It splatters all over everything, including her, and now the redhead is covering a laugh with her hand. 

Lip ducks down to hide, wondering if moving again would be an overreaction.

Because the universe likes picking on Lip, the redhead gets home from work at the same time she does. 

“Hey,” she says. “I’m Vivi.”

“Lip. Nice to see you outside our windows.”

Lip goes in for a handshake because work has trained her, then second guesses herself because is that too formal? She has no idea. Pretty girls are hard. 

“Are you new to the city?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Not at all. I was just going to have to be more creative in asking you out if I couldn’t offer to show you around.”


	17. lipves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yves has to placate her gf after someone brings up her former college player days

Lip knows that Yves has dated girls before.

That’s part of her appeal, to be honest. Yves knows who she is, and what she likes, and Lip doesn’t have to walk her through the long, processing-filled nightmare of coming out and coming to terms with herself.

(Lip has done that with a girlfriend before, and once was enough.)

But, while she knows Yves has a history, she doesn’t realize how extensive it is until Yves’ college reunion. 

She thought it was sweet, when Yves asked her to come. A relationship milestone, a moment when Yves was pushing things forwards despite how shy she can get with making gestures. 

And then all of Yves’ ‘old college friends’ turn out to be remarkably pretty, concerningly touchy girls who breeze by Lip like she doesn’t exist. 

After the fifth lingering hug, Lip clears her throat.

“I’m going to go home. Seems like you’d have more fun without me here.”

“What? Babe no, don’t leave.”

Lip starts to walk off. She doesn’t even get the satisfaction of watching Yves chase after because yet another girl intercepts her.

“What was that,” Lip says when Yves finally gets to her, after a far too friendly conversation.

“I was just being nice?”

“Seems like you’ve been nice to half the girls in your year.”

Jealousy bleeds into Lip’s voice. Realization dawns on Yves’ face.

“Is that what this is about?” She gets in close to Lip, tilts Lip’s chin up so she can’t keep glaring at Yves’ feet. “I was bad at opening up, when I was younger. I didn’t know how to talk to people about things that mattered, so when they tried I used sex to shut them up. It didn’t mean anything, and I’m not proud of that.”

“There’s just a lot of them.”

“You’re the best by far, if that helps.”

“I am?”

“Absolutely,” Yves says. “In every way.”


	18. vives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: taking a moment to be selfish during their busy life

“I should go,” Yves says, as the clock turns from 11:59 to midnight.

“You should,” Vivi agrees, continuing to run her hand slowly, softly through Yves’ hair. Yves came over for dinner, and in the hours since then she’s gotten lower and lower on the couch. By now she’s fully horizontal, with her head in Vivi’s lap, and though she should go it’s the last thing she wants to do. 

“I’ve got that early meeting. And you sleep better alone.”

Yves hopes that listing reasons will inspire her to move but then Vivi presses her fingers into the back of Yves’ neck, into the spot where Yves carries built-up tension.

Yves’ entire body goes limp.

“You could also stay. Let one of your minions run the meeting, I’m sure they’d all jump at the chance.”

“But your sleep,” Yves mumbles, eyes mostly closed.

“Who says we’d be doing much sleeping?”

Vivi’s grin is the kind that promises. A lot of things have followed that grin, and it sends heat flaring through Yves, who is suddenly very awake but even less into the idea of leaving. 

She tugs on Vivi’s hair until she gets the hint, bends to meet Yves in a kiss. 

Needless to say, Yves ends up staying.


	19. lipsoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How bout a... *spins wheel* lipsoul... *throws dart* underwater... *rolls dice* race against time? 
> 
> [this is the most ridiculous thing i've ever written]

The humans are so grumpy when they come to Jinsoul’s palace.

It’s a little fair, since the world might be ending. But honestly that’s their own fault: humans are the ones that kept throwing trash in the ocean, awakening Cthulhu from a centuries-long slumber. 

Now, because of the humans, the creature is threatening to drown all life on land, unless Jinsoul and Lip (the human representative) can get there in time to talk him out of it.

“Can’t this thing go any faster,” Lip says, scowling as usual.

“Would you like to drive?” 

Jinsoul offers the reins to her sea-carriage, pulled by six of her fastest sharks. Lip blanches, shaking her head.

“No, no. You’re doing great. Sorry, I’m just worried.”

Jinsoul gets that, so she flicks the whip at her lead shark. She’ll be fine regardless, what with mermaids living underwater, but she can see how the impending extinction of your entire species might make you a tiny bit testy.

Humans are such silly creatures – they have legs all the time, not just for special occasions, and if you pop their air bubbles they choke on water in the most unattractive way.

Still, this one has a nice smile, and Jinsoul gets to see it as the carriage lurches forward with increased speed.

If they survive this, maybe Jinsoul will go visit Lip on land. It’s been a while since she took her legs out for a spin.


	20. lipves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: demon lip tempting yves from eden

Eden is a sore point for demons. 

Its inhabitants are so pure they’re practically untouchable, too innocent to even register whispered words of temptation. They live out their lives inside perfect, preordained lines, never questioning enough to make space for corruption. 

Lip knows this, has seen others of her kind plot Eden’s downfall only to fail again and again, but she likes watching Eden anyway. 

Likes watching one girl in particular, who tends to the orchards by the forest.

Lip isn’t sure why this girl – Yves – holds her attention. She’s pretty but then many girls are, from Eden to Earth and everywhere in between. She’s funny, too, and sometimes when she’s talking with her friends Lip gets the sense that she knows more than she says, like she and the universe share a private joke. 

Lip understands why when one day, instead of looking past the spot where Lip’s leaning against a tree, Yves’ eyes come to rest directly on her.

“You can see me?” Lip says, too startled to plan a strategic opening. 

“Want to know a secret? I’ve always been able to see you.”

And were Lip human her heart would start to pound here, because this is further than any demon has ever gotten. Somehow, though, that feels less important than the curve to Yves’ lips. 

“So why acknowledge me now?”

“Do you know that no one here ever wonders things? I do. Like, why do I spend all my time tending apples but I never get to eat them?”

Lip tilts her head in the way human girls like. 

“Do you want to eat one?”

“I shouldn’t,” Yves says, but desire flashes in her eyes. That’s when Lip knows: not just that she’ll win, but how she’ll do it. 

She plucks an apple from the tree, a perfect red. 

“You can do more than wonder. I promise you.”

When Yves bites into the apple, Lip can almost feel her mouth.

Soon enough, with any luck, she’ll get that too.


	21. lipseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: college students from rival friend groups

As soon as Lip says goodbye, Heejin appears. Haseul braces herself for yet another round of:

“Why do you hang out with her?” 

Heejin stares suspiciously at Lip’s retreating, leather-clad back, like her closeness with Haseul is an elaborate scheme in need of unmasking. 

Haseul rolls her eyes.

“And here I thought I was the mom friend.”

“Not when you’re fraternizing with the enemy.”

“Remind me again why she’s the enemy?”

“Because she works for the radio station, and we work for the paper.” 

“Ah, yes, I forgot. There can only be one student media organization.”

“Come on, Haseul, you know as well as I do that in the year since they launched our readership is down 50%. We’re barely hanging on, and it’s all their fault.”

“Maybe I believe in a multi-platform ecosystem.” Haseul boops Heejin on the nose, because she’s tired of this conversation (and because it’s fun). “I need caffeine. You want anything from the coffee cart?”

Later that night, as Haseul heads over to Lip’s dorm, she reflects that Heejin’s not completely off base. The paper and the station do compete: for funding, for an audience, to break vital campus stories like “construction of on-campus bar fails to finish on schedule; opening pushed back to next year.” 

There’s no real justification for the animosity, though. It’s like both her group and Lip’s decided to be mortal enemies just because they look like they should (the journalism staff tends toward pastel sweaters and minimalist makeup, while the radio kids are more dyed hair, piercings, and conspicuously ripped clothing.) 

It’s gone on long enough, Haseul decides as she knocks on Lip’s door.

“We’re telling everyone we’re dating this weekend,” she says when Lip appears.

Lip’s smile slides into a considering frown.

“Are you sure? I know how your friends are, and I don’t want you to have to deal with worse backlash.” 

“You’ve been wearing my leather jacket for a week straight. I think it’s time.”

“I like it,” Lip says. “It smells like you.”

She blushes, and Haseul grins – stupidly, involuntarily – at how cute her girlfriend is. 

Yeah, Haseul thinks. She’s totally sure.


	22. chuuseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rooting for rival sports teams

At halftime, Chuu is smug. 

She’s trying to contain her smile but not very hard, so her face oscillates between beaming so big it takes over all her features and a smaller but no less shit-eating grin.

In either case, she’s very, very smug. 

“You’re awfully sure about a game that’s half over,” Haseul says.

She doesn’t really think her team will make a comeback – 20 points is a big deficit, and the star player went out with an injury in the first minute – but it’s the principle of the thing. 

She usually finds Chuu’s overexcited, overconfident sports fandom funny, but that’s when Chuu’s team isn’t playing her team. 

In the championship game. 

Chuu, however, makes no concession to circumstance:

“Aw, it’s cute how in denial you are. You see that score? Not even a miracle could help you now. Booyah!” 

Haseul narrows her eyes, ride-or-die fan taking over.

“We play best from behind,” she finds herself saying. “We’re a second-half team.”

Neither of those things are true, but it’s like reality bends to her words: her team makes a comeback, and as the deficit dwindles from 10 to 4 to 1 she pinches herself to make sure she hasn’t fallen into a strange, agreeable dream. 

When the final buzzer sounds, Haseul’s team has won by 5.

“But,” Chuu says, too in shock to be sad. “We had a 20-point lead. There was no way.”

If Chuu had won, she’d be insufferable right now, bellowing a victory song she wrote herself and whacking Haseul with a couch pillow in time to the beat. 

But she lost, and as happy as Haseul is with the game’s outcome she doesn’t like the way Chuu is starting to droop with disappointment. 

Squashing the urge to “booyah” herself, she pats Chuu’s shoulder. Girlfriend duties come before celebrations. 

“It's ok, baby. I’ll buy you ice cream from that place you like.” 

“Two scoops?”

“Two scoops. With sprinkles on top.”


	23. yvesoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fight club, enemies that lowkey like each other

The first time they fight Jinsoul wins. 

She’s not supposed to, since she’s new to the club and Yves is reigning champion.

Yves is supposed to coast through, to break in the newbie, and in the early going that’s exactly what happens. Jinsoul has good technique but she’s a beat late in reacting, because reflexes only come with real match experience.

But then Jinsoul lands a lucky elbow jab, and as Yves loses her breath she thinks: you shouldn’t be able to look that pretty in the middle of a fight. 

She gets stuck on it, Jinsoul’s perfect proportions and delicate features, and by the time she comes back to reality she’s on the ground. 

Jinsoul helps her up. Leans in to whisper:

“I thought you were supposed to be good.”

Yves beats her the next time and every time after. Beats her down, really, but regardless of how much she wins Jinsoul sticks under her skin.

She’ll brush against Yves in the gym locker room, or reach across her for a beer when they’re all out getting drinks, and it drives Yves crazy because she doesn’t want to be into this. 

She is, though, and Jinsoul smirks like she knows exactly how much. 

It all comes to a head when Jinsoul goes up against one of the other veterans, gets so close to victory only to let it get snatched away.

Yves finds her in the locker room after, icing a busted lip.

“You have a terrible cross,” she says. “If it were even a little less embarrassing you could’ve won that.”

Jinsoul shrugs.

“It’s not like the matches really matter.”

“What? You lost, how can that not matter.”

Jinsoul stands up. Steps into Yves’ space, her ice spilling over the floor.

“I’m here for something else.”

She’s so close that Yves loses it, pinning her against the wall and kissing her hard. It has to hurt – Yves can taste blood – but Jinsoul just pulls her closer. 

This, finally, feels like winning.


	24. viseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: vivi is pepper potts and haseul is tony stark and haseul survives snapping thanos out of existence

Vivi didn’t think she and Haseul would get to happily ever after. 

She hoped, but she also knew the percentages on stupidly brave superheroes living into middle age. Especially when – like Haseul – they have a tendency to almost kill themselves time and again in the process of saving everyone else.

But, somehow, here they are: a lazy Saturday morning when there’s no impending interplanetary disaster, when Vivi gets to wake up to the sound of Haseul’s slow, rhythmic breathing.

Gets to wake Haseul up by kissing along her neck, over her collarbones until she stirs into awakeness. 

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Haseul says. Smiling, eyes still closed.

“I can be nicer.”

“Oh, can you?”

“Sure.”

“I’d like to see proof. I am a scientist, after all. We like demonstrations.”

Haseul is awake enough now to be smirking, and Vivi would like nothing more than to fulfil that request (to make Haseul lose control of her face, of her entire body).

But the phone rings. It’s probably Heejin, who’s supposed to come over with Hyunjin in an hour. They might be here already, knowing how excitable and hero-worship-y Heejin can get, and Vivi sees her plans for the morning evaporate.

Friends are worse than apocalypses, sometimes.


	25. lipves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i hate you but that's because i think you're really cute and i can't accept that

Yves would tell you she doesn’t know how it started, the weird competitive thing between her and Lip. 

She does, though. She just doesn’t want to admit that she hates someone for stealing her work friend. 

But Chuu was hers – the person she gossiped with, the person she got lunch or went to the coffee shop with when she couldn’t handle another minute sitting at her desk. 

And maybe it’s petty, but she doesn’t appreciate Lip coming in and monopolizing Chuu, reunited-childhood-friends be damned.

Yves could talk to them both, but. 

She can never quite relax around Lip. Her words have a way of getting tangled in the face of pretty brown eyes that always seem to be laughing at her. (Yves loves making people laugh, but with Lip it’s different – if there’s a joke the punchline slid past her unaware, and she can’t help but wonder if it’s at her expense.)

So when Chuu stops by Yves’ desk, says “want to get lunch,” Yves’ eyes gravitate to at the blonde hovering behind her.

“That’s ok. I’ve got to get this paperwork done.”

Yves was just thinking she’d rather die than stare at expense reports for another minute, but it turns out death isn’t quite at the top of her not-to-do list. 

Chuu huffs, scurrying away to invite someone else. For reasons Yves can’t fathom, Lip lingers.

“Did I offend you somehow?”

Her tone isn’t apologetic – she’s not offering to make it up to Yves, in the way everyone else in the office (who’s a little scared of her) would be. 

She’s just asking the question, chewing on her stupidly attractive bottom lip and, no. That’s not a thought Yves wants breaking out of her subconscious.

“Of course not.”

Yves stares at her screen so hard her eyes start to water.

“Good,” Lip says. “Then tomorrow, when she asks again, you’re eating with us.”

“Am I.”

Lip nods, expression daring her to disagree.

“Otherwise I’ll have no choice but to conclude you’re avoiding me.” She takes a step closer, and Yves hates how aware she is of Lip’s body, inches from the back of her desk chair. “Maybe I’ll start getting offended.”


	26. viseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: casual but vivi catches feelings

Vivi doesn’t fall first.

She doesn’t fall at all, most of the time. Not to say she leads people on: she’s always upfront about it, that she’s offering fun and companionship instead of her heart, and as soon as someone wants more than that she cuts them loose.

“You’re ice cold,” Yves says, watching her reject a clingy ex-fling angling for another shot. 

(As if. He wasn’t that fun the first time.) 

“No, I just know what I want.”

Yves shakes her head but it’s the truth: Vivi’s not built for love. She likes it that way, in all honesty.

That’s why she worries when she sleeps with Haseul. More specifically: when a drunken one-night-stand stretches out into a week of very satisfying sex.

“This has to be casual,” Vivi says, once she admits Haseul is too good to stop seeing.

“Sure.”

Haseul stretches, unbothered, shirt riding up. She’s just put it on and Vivi is tempted to strip it off again. 

But, focus. This is important. 

“I mean it. I can do casual. Are you sure you can?”

“Let’s find out.”

Haseul smiles, kisses the side of Vivi’s head on the way out.

That’s exactly the sort of thing Vivi’s concerned about – easy, non-sexual, non-transactional affection – so she resolves to watch Haseul for signs of attachment. Haseul’s a genuinely good person in addition to being hot, and Vivi doesn’t want to hurt her.

So she pays attention to how often Haseul texts her, to how quickly and enthusiastically Haseul replies. To whether Haseul asks her to spend the night and whether she looks sad each time Vivi leaves. 

The results are inconclusive, but Vivi should probably create some distance to be on the safe side. 

Haseul texts Friday afternoon, to ask about hanging out over the weekend. Vivi fabricates prior plans. 

_Ok, have fun!_ Haseul replies. 

That seems fine, no trace of clinging, but maybe Haseul’s just good at masking emotions. 

Vivi binges Netflix all weekend. She usually likes being alone, but this time her thoughts keep circling back to Haseul: what she’s doing, whether she’s having fun. Whether she’d have more fun hanging out with Vivi. 

Sunday night comes with no word from Haseul, which is what Vivi wanted. 

Except it feels bad, that Haseul could ignore her so easily. It feels bad being without Haseul, period.

Which makes Vivi realize: she’s not trying to protect Haseul anymore. At some point watching for signs of attachment became just watching Haseul, and it’s such a habit now she’s not sure she can stop.


	27. yvesoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yvesoul au where chuu writes yves phone number on the door of a bathroom stall at their school as a joke, with the whole "call for a good time" written next to it, and jinsoul calls it to complain about her week and ask for advice

When Haseul starts dating someone else, Jinsoul isn’t exactly heartbroken.

It’s the sort of news that twinges instead of searing into her soul: they were never that serious, it’s been a respectable window of time since the breakup, and Jinsoul knew Haseul wouldn't stay single forever. She wouldn’t want that, even. Haseul is great if not great for her, and Jinsoul always hopes for people to find their own happiness. 

She just she didn’t expect Haseul to find it with Lip.

Jinsoul’s best friend. Since preschool.

That’s less than ideal, because Jinsoul could use a night of ice cream and movies and complaining to Lip. Except you can’t exactly trash your ex’s new flame with your best friend when they’re the same person. 

So, instead of a cathartic ranting session, Jinsoul spends her free period watching Lip and Haseul inch toward holding hands. It would be cute, if Jinsoul didn’t know from experience how soft and warm Haseul’s hands are. 

(Jinsoul isn’t still into her. She just likes affection and there hasn’t been anyone since Haseul to offer it.)

When stabbing something in her eye starts to seem preferable to watching the courtship rituals of shy lesbians, Jinsoul escapes to the bathroom. Inside a stall she scans the graffiti, looking for a way to waste time. If she can spend fifteen minutes in here, she’ll be able to excuse herself to her next class. 

It’s all pretty usual: terrible poetry, initials wrapped in hearts, a number written below “for a good time call.”

That last one makes Jinsoul pause. 

What could it hurt. That person at least can’t be dating Haseul. 

So she types in the number, hits call. 

Someone picks up but doesn’t speak, which is fine since Jinsoul has plenty to talk about.

“What do you do when your best friend starts dating your ex?”

“Oh thank god, I thought you were another of those ‘for a good time’ people.”

The voice is female, a little exasperated. Which seems fair, given the circumstances.

“That is how I found your number. But I need advice, not a good time. And I can’t talk to my friend since her dating my ex is what I need to talk about, so do you have any advice?”

“Hmm. Is this a you’re trying to get your ex back kind of situation, or you just want to humiliate your friend for breaking the bro code?”

“What, neither! What kind of question is that?”

“The kind you get when you call a number written in a bathroom stall.”

“Look, I want to be happy for them. I just can’t figure out how, because Haseul and I were only getting to the point we could say hi without being awkward and now she’s around all the time and I don’t know how to deal with it. And I said yes when my friend asked if I was ok with them getting together, and I meant it but that doesn’t make it any easier to be the one left out.”

“I’m gonna be honest, I only got half of that.”

Jinsoul laughs, surprising herself with how real it is.

“That’s ok, I think I just needed to rant.”

“Cool. Also, if you don’t want to feel left out. I could be your plus one next time.”

“Are you seriously hitting on me? You have no idea what I look like.” 

“Haseul doesn’t date losers. You’ve got to be pretty cute.”

“…of course you know her.”


	28. lipves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: lipves where lip is trying for the third time to get her drivers license and her driving teacher is her old high school crush yves

The first time Lip fails the driving test, it totally isn’t her fault. 

She gets penalized for braking “too abruptly,” which translates into an automatic fail. Context should really matter, though, because any less abrupt and Lip would’ve added her car to pile-up happening right in front of her. 

So what if the tester gets mild whiplash. Quick reaction time is worth a lot in driving, and you have to expect some injuries if you test maybe-unqualified drivers for a living. 

The second time, she gets cautious to correct for abrupt. 

Too cautious, some might say. 

She goes 20 miles under the speed limit, and spends 5 minutes waiting for the perfect opportunity to make a left turn. 

That’s another fail, it turns out.

“You just need to get your confidence back,” Chuu says. “They’re running a summer class out of our old high school – why don’t you go brush up on your skills?”

“I know how to drive,” Lip grumbles. 

“Then it should be easy!”

So Lip finds herself in a too-hot classroom with bored high school kids, thinking that this couldn’t possibly get worse. Until it does: the driving teacher walks in, and Lip’s mouth goes dry at the familiar face. It’s none other than Yves, who was two years above Lip in this very high school.

They never spoke, but that didn’t stop Yves from being Lip’s first (massive, persistent, unrequited) crush.

Lip survives the first half of the course because it’s all theory she knows already. When they get to the practical driving experience part, it’s a different story.

Lip thinks about dropping out. Maybe the universe just doesn’t want gays to drive.

Never getting her license seems better than being trapped in a car with Yves, because being around her again revives Lip’s crush. Yves is just as pretty and funny and confident as Lip remembers, and when she smiles Lip is sure the whole world falls in love. 

Lip can’t focus when Yves is focused on her, too busy wondering if Yves can feel her attraction. 

Which means she comes off as a terrible driver: zoning out at stop lights, not noticing when the speed limit goes from 55 to 35. 

Eventually Yves tells her to stop at a gas station.

“What's up with you? You know all the rules so why do you suck so much?”

“You make me nervous. I used to have a crush on you, back in high school.”

“So I’m the reason you’re a terrible driver?”

“Uh. Kind of?”

Yves looks thoughtful.

“You know, I always thought you were cute.” Lip pinches herself, but this has to be real because she’s so useless that she’s never been able to imagine Yves saying those words. “Maybe I could give you incentive. If you make it back without violating a single traffic law, I’ll kiss you.”

So Lip becomes the perfect driver. She goes exactly the speed limit, waits a full three seconds to switch lanes after putting on her signal. 

Pulling into the deserted school parking lot, she’s panicking, heart thundering in her ears. She makes sure to park neatly in a space, though. Takes the car out of gear and turns it off.

“You don’t have to,” Lip says, unable to look at Yves. “If you don’t want.”

Yves turns her with a hand on her chin, and then Lip is getting the kiss she’d dreamed about since she was 14. 

Pulling away, Yves looks smug. 

“Just think what I’ll do when you pass the test.”


	29. jinviseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: JinViSeul having date night plans, but Jinsoul comes home with a cough. ViSeul end up playing nurse instead.

It starts with a tickle in Jinsoul’s throat. 

She drinks tea with honey to combat it, the gross herbal kind Haseul smuggled into her desk because she swears it heals all things. Jinsoul doesn’t believe it (the danger of knowing actual biology) but she’d like to be wrong this time.

They have plans tonight, her and Haseul and Vivi, and she doesn’t want to be the reason they get cancelled. 

It’s hard enough to get the three of them in a room at the same time, let alone plan a nice night out. It’s been a month, and it’ll probably be longer than that before they have another opportunity.

So Jinsoul wills the tea to help, pretending she doesn’t notice the tickle sharpen into a scratch and then an outright ache. By the time 5’oclock hits she’s downing cough drops and her head has gone cloudy.

There’s no denying it: Jinsoul is sick.

She’s a step slow making it out of the building, just misses her usual bus. Stands there sniffling miserably the twenty minutes until the next one comes. 

When she gets home, Haseul is already in a slinky black dress and Vivi’s pulling a skinny tie into a four-in-hand. 

They both stop at the sight of her.

“I’m ok,” Jinsoul says. “I can rally, I promise.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Vivi says, in the tone that means no you can’t. 

Jinsoul’s about to protest but she starts coughing. Which takes her attention away from where she’s going, which leads her to stub her toe and fall into the couch.

“Today is mean,” she grumbles into the pillows. 

Vivi and Haseul are already in motion around her.

“I’ll cancel the reservation and start some porridge. Can you –”

“Take care of her? Yeah, I’ve got it.”

Haseul half-carries Jinsoul into the bedroom, complaining about how she’s too tall to go boneless like this. 

Haseul tugs off Jinsoul’s work clothes, dresses her in sweatpants because she knows Jinsoul always feels cold when she’s sick.

“I’m sorry about tonight,” Jinsoul says.

“I accept no apologies.”

“But we’d planned it all out and now it’s ruined.”

“Hey, listen,” Vivi says, appearing in the doorway. “No night is ruined as long as we're together.”

It’s not like her to be openly sentimental, and that warms Jinsoul more than the blanket Haseul wraps around her. 

“Look at who’s gone soft,” Haseul teases.

“Yeah, well.” Vivi looks from her to Jinsoul, smiling gently. “With the two of you as influences I had no chance.”


	30. lipves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: an interviewer asks rockstar lip about the nation's first love yves and she said she's not her type and yves is determined to prove her wrong cause she's everyones type

Yves would say she doesn’t care about the “nation’s first love” thing.

It was helpful back in the day, before she was established: something to set her apart from the sea of just-debuted girls hoping to make their careers last longer than 15 minutes. 

Now, though, she prefers to talk about her music. Or her dancing. Even the terrible album she composed herself before accepting that she’s a better performer than producer. 

Anything that’s not a cutesy nickname from years ago.

And yet when she sees the headline, she’s instantly indignant.

“Rising Rockstar Kim Lip Unimpressed by Nation’s First Love.”

Lip’s actual words are less bad than the title (yes Yves clicked, sue her): something about how she greatly respects Yves’ career but Yves isn’t her type. It sounds like the sort of line a company might feed her, and beyond that it’s fine. 

Totally fine. 

There can be people who aren’t into Yves.

Except Lip is very publicly into women, and Yves prides herself on transcending types. There’s a reason she got her nickname: types are for people less hot than she is. 

And less cute, and less successful. Yves has a lot of things going for her, what can she say.

So, despite telling herself that Lip’s (wrong) opinions don’t matter, Yves finds herself texting her manager to get ahold of Lip’s schedule.

;;

They meet as guest judges on a new competition show: contestants have to make music with only their bodies, no singing allowed. 

Before filming starts, they’re left alone in the green room just as Yves arranged. 

Lip is nothing like she expects. Her image is all dark leather and metal, the kind of girl that would carry you off into the sunset on the back of her motorcycle. In person, she seems smaller, a little nervous. Yves has the urge to pat her on the back, tell her everything will be ok. 

“I’m surprised this show could get you,” is the first thing Lip says to her beyond formalities.

“Oh, they couldn’t. I’m here for you, not the show.”

Lip’s eyes go wide. It’s satisfying.

“Why would you want to meet me? I have all of one song.”

“I read that I’m not your type.” 

Lip honest to god squeaks, blushing up to her ears.

“I hoped you hadn’t seen that.”

“Why? Was it a lie?”

Yves lets her voice swagger; Lip’s eyes turn fierce and calculating.

Oh, Yves thinks, that’s more like it. Interests sparks – she’s always liked softness that hides the glint of steel. 

“I don’t like people who think everyone loves them,” Lip says.

“I don’t just think it. It’s true.”

“You’re not exactly convincing me I had it wrong.”

Yves smiles for real this time, easy and wide. She hands Lip a piece of paper with her number on it (pink and heart shaped, because being the nation’s first love gets you some swag). 

“I’ll change your mind, if you give me a chance.”


	31. 2jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hyunjin shoplifts from the convenience store heejin works in

“Hey, you! Are you gonna pay for that?”

The would-be thief pauses, turning toward Heejin with wide, innocent eyes.

It’s an impressive “I didn’t do it” face, but it would work better if Heejin hadn’t just seen the girl grab a candy bar and power walk toward the door. 

(She’s kind of a terrible thief, to be honest. She stole from the rack right in front of the register, where Heejin couldn’t possibly avoid noticing her, and she didn’t even hide the Twix in a sleeve or pocket. It's just dangling from her hand, metallic wrapper glinting in the afternoon sun. A beacon projecting hello, I’m being stolen.)

The thief lets out a distressed whine. Then, she meows.

Heejin tilts her head, eyebrows furrowing because this is a weird time to be going for an insanity plea. 

“Look, if you leave the Twix I’ll pretend this never happened.”

“No! I can steal!”

“Uh. Ok?”

The thief runs over to the register, leaning across it toward Heejin. Heejin leans back, though she’s not really scared: the other girl is taller and more athletic, but Heejin makes up for stature in feistiness. 

“You don’t understand,” the thief says, sounding distraught. “All my friends have stolen and I haven’t and now they won’t stop making fun of me.”

“So you’re turning to a life of crime?”

Very ineffectual crime, Heejin adds in her head. 

Not-actually-a-thief stomps her foot, and Heejin realizes she’s enjoying whatever this is. It’s the most fun her shift has been in a long time. Ever, maybe.

“Do you want to get coffee sometime,” Heejin says.

“What?”

“I can even pay, if you’re swearing off exchanging money for goods and services. I’m Heejin, by the way.”

“…Hyunjin,” the girl offers after a long pause. “I’ll go out with you, but only if you tell my friends I didn’t pay for this.”


	32. lipves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: they are trying to name their cat but Yves insists that it's Puppycat
> 
> (i also still can't believe i wrote this)

“You want to name him what?”

“Oh come on, like your suggestion was any better.”

Lip glares, hands coming up to her hips. Her name was excellent, thank you very much, and Yves is an idiot if she can’t see that.

“How dare you insult Bartholomew.”

“I mean, it’s a great name.” Yves smiles in the way that means danger ahead. “If you’re a seventy-year-old white dude professor.”

“And you want to recycle a name from a cartoon. Such originality.”

“Bee and Puppycat is not a cartoon, it is a masterpiece of our time.”

The kitten – 6 weeks old, gray with white paws, either dead asleep or moving 90 miles an hour – chooses this moment to pounce on Lip’s foot. Chews on her slipper, growling with a complete lack of menace.

“Since we’re not going to agree,” Lip says. “Let’s let him decide.”

So she and Yves stand on opposite sides of the living room, with the kitten stationed directly in between.

“Here, Bartholomew,” Lip calls, and the kitten’s ear twitches toward her.

“Come on Puppycat,” Yves coos. “You know your name, yes you do.”

Her voice goes high, oozing cuteness, and the kitten trots over to her happily. Lip is annoyed, but she also gets it. She’s a sucker for Yves’ aegyo, too.

Yves spins in place, arms raised in triumph.

Lip walks over to her slowly, because one really shouldn’t reward this level of ridiculousness. 

“I hate you,” Lip says.

“No you don’t.”

Lip heaves a long-suffering sigh.

“Fine. No, I don’t.” She bends down to pet the kitten, who bites her hand. As if it wasn’t clear already who’s side he’s on. “Hi, Puppycat. Welcome to the family.”


	33. lipvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: waking up in a hangover from their one night stand

Vivi wakes to an insistent hangover. 

As sleep falls away, she becomes aware of the many different ways in which she feels terrible. 

Her head throbs, each would-be thought shattering before it can find a conclusion. Her throat is so dry it’s like she’s never tasted water, and her legs feel so weak she can barely believe they’re made for standing. 

Even her hair feels gross, but that’s got to be the general malaise talking. 

Vivi’s hair is uniformly excellent. This is the foundation upon which her whole self-image rests. 

She’s debating whether she could sit up without dying when the lump of covers at her side starts to move.

Reveals itself to be a girl rather than a lump of covers.

Oh, that makes sense. This isn’t Vivi’s bed, so it would belong to someone else.

“What time is it,” the girl says. Then, more awake and with an edge of panic: “You’re still here? Oh my god, what happened last night.”

And, great, the girl is going to freak out. Her voice is already heading for shrill, and that level of decibels doesn’t really jive with Vivi’s hangover.

Vivi shrugs.

“You brought me home, you get to deal with me the morning after.”

“This isn’t what I brought you home for.”

“What, are you going to pretend you didn’t enjoy yourself?”

Honestly? Vivi doesn’t remember if she did. Everything after the fifth tequila shot is a cloudy almost-memory, where she gets image and sensation but no actual sequence of events. 

But she knows herself, and she knows girls like this.

(This girl is named Lip, Vivi suddenly remembers. She’d been drinking with friends, and when they went off to dance she caught Lip watching her from across the bar. Sent over a drink and then followed it.)

Anyway. Lip had fun, Vivi feels sure. 

Especially given the way her eyes keep dipping down to the pieces of Vivi on display. 

“Hey, I’m up here.”

“Sorry,” Lip says, averting her eyes to stare at the ceiling. 

“Are you shy?”

“What? No.”

Except she’s blushing up to her ears, and though she’s frowning it looks more embarrassed than actually angry.

Cute, Vivi thinks. She congratulates herself for having good taste even while drunk.

Which, now that she’s thinking about it. Lip’s cute enough that it’s a shame Vivi doesn’t remember.

“You know what’s good for a hangover?” she says.

“What?”

Vivi swings herself up and over, so that she’s straddling Lip.

“Staying in bed.”


	34. lipves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the continuing adventures of eden yves and demon lip

Eden doesn’t speak of those it loses. 

It doesn’t happen often, someone falling. But it does happen.

Yves remembers flashes of people, like scenes from a dream: long red hair, a smile so bright you can barely look. She can’t piece them back together, though, because Eden erases the parts of the past it doesn’t like.

She wonders what people will remember of her. Whether any memories will be strong enough to survive. 

“Do you feel different now?” Lip says, as they land somewhere that is not Eden. 

Yves isn’t sure how else to describe it. She’s never been anywhere else – wasn’t sure other wheres existed, in all honesty. 

Yet here she is, standing in one. 

In this world, she can taste chaos on the air. There’s no one tending to every detail, making sure it faithfully follows a track that’s already laid out. The possibility of it – the _freedom_ – makes Yves shiver. 

“Am I supposed to?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never stolen someone from Eden before.”

Lip looks pleased with herself, almost preening, red flashing in her eyes.

Of course that’s how she would tell the story. “Demon tempts innocent girl from Eden, striking the final, fatal blow in the war of heaven and hell.”

Yves would put it differently: “Girl escapes Eden with demon’s help.”

Because the thing is – she would’ve found a way out, with or without Lip. Eden’s been drowning her since the moment she realized the price of its perfection. 

Lip was only an escape route, if an attractive one.

Which reminds Yves of the reason she needed escape.

She leans into Lip, who jerks back just before Yves’ mouth can find hers. 

“You scared?” Yves taunts. “What harm could I possibly cause you?”

“I was just surprised,” Lip says, sounding small and very un-demonic. 

Yves is charmed. More than a little.

When she moves in a second time, Lip mirrors her lean. 

They kiss, and the world doesn’t force Yves to stop. 

Wherever this is, Yves thinks she’ll like it.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [@leaderline97](https://twitter.com/leaderline97)  
> cc: [@leaderline97](https://curiouscat.me/leaderline97)


End file.
